Selfishness
by Killumi
Summary: She is always looking for a chance to do her own thing, to be her own person, and to have things done her own way. She doesn't believe in luck, friendships, and doesn't know what humanity is. Her name means darkness, and she probably is the darkness. *Edited


**Hello! :) This is my first fanfiction, Enjoy it!**

* * *

The girl smirked at the number. 13. She likes it, because many people hate it. It was popular that the number thirteen is considered unlucky, or evil. She doesn't believe in what they believe though, nor does she care, she only loves to like what people hate. According to people, she is the human version of the number 13. That sounds.. Pretty. They consider her as "evil"? Very pretty. Though she didn't pay attention to the unlucky part, luck is non-existence.

"The human version of 13" is however confident. She knows that she will pass the exam easily, it is actually going to be a training to her. No, not really, she considers more like a game, hopefully it's gonna be a fun game. However, her uncle doesn't seem to agree with her, claiming that it is a serious training or rather, a test for her.

* * *

_"Czerny, don't you feel a little bored of being in the mountain for so long?" A male voice asked cheerfully_

_"Of course I do, who would enjoy it here?" rolling her eyes, the girl answered like it was obvious. Though she was lying, she loves it here, and he knows that._

_The young man chuckled "Aren't you being a little bit rude to someone who is going to let you have some fun?"_

_The girl begin to slowly stop eating to meet his eyes curiously, probably trying to figure out what in his mind._

_It didn't take long for the older one to put his playful face away, he started by asking his young niece a question, and answering it by himself as well "Have you heard of the hunter exam? You probably haven't. Doesn't matter, I am going to send you there, to Zaban city. Consider the exam I just mentioned as a new kind of training, a test, or whatever you'd like to think of it. All you have to do is to pass the exam, and come back here straight away, with the license, of course. It's the only thing that proves you have passed. And oh, The weather in Zaban is not as cold as it is here at all, you better change into lighter clothes."_

_Czerny was kind of surprised, after all, her uncle has never let her go out of the cold mountain. Not that she is complaining, she smirked creepily as she remembered that she can finally kill as much as she wants. Oh and that exam, it must be really hard that the young man considers it a training, or a test. Or he probably is teasing her, who knows what in his mind. She finished her meal and left the room after nodding her head, shoeing her uncle that she understood. She changed into her favourite outfit, all black outfit. Oh how much she loved the colour black~. She frowned when she didn't find her black training shoes, 'Looks like I will be wearing my white ones..' She sighed, it wasn't a problem though, she liked her white ones too, actually she has never worn them, but they look cool._

* * *

Yawning, the girl looked around the place she is in, it looks like much more people are in here now than when first came. 'Woah, looks like I've been passing out for so long, that's not good.' She thought and eyed the people in the room again. There are probably over 100. Though only two have caught her attention, she glanced up at the taller one, his style is weird, maybe it's called creepy. His hair colour is outstanding too, same with the golden eyes that just met hers, and his lips slowly pulled up a smirk, or a grin, she didn't know. Her eyed looked at the other interesting one, he has a silver hair, it'll definitely glow in the dark! She laughed at herself, she couldn't study the younger one as an extremely annoying voice interrupted her thoughts, but she didn't bother looking at its owner, she is trying to keep herself busy.

"You are a rookie, aren't you?" The annoying voice repeated itself again, she mentally sighed, looks like there is no escape but to talk to him. Her eyes glanced up at his badge, 3 numbers after her, then upper at his face.

"Hm?" 'Weakling.'

"You must be new here, you probably are wondering how I know this, this is my 36th time taking the exam, so you can say that I'm expert, I can tell you about the other examines, especially the dangerous Hisoka, I noticed you glancing at him a few times. But that is after we celebrate our meeting, soon to be friendship!"

'So I was right, he is a weakling.' The girl was thinking when he mentioned how many times he has taken the exam, only paid attention when he brought up a unique name, "Hisoka?"

The man before her smirked, she is finally paying him her full attention. "Yes. Number 44, Hisoka the magician. This is his second time taking the exam. He could've easily passed last year, if it wasn't for him killing an examiner. He is very strong.." Tonpa stopped as he saw the girl glancing up at Hisoka,

"Weren't you listening to me? Here, have a drink, you must be nervous because of him." 'This girl is weird, I have to get going as soon as I can'

Looking back at the man, the green eyed girl sighed 'Bo~oring. This box-nosed man is boring, and annoying!' It was obvious that he wouldn't leave her alone until she takes the juice, or.. She smirked. But waved the second option quickly, it's too early to do something like that. 'Let's just take the drink'

She glanced at the can that now in his left hand "Orange juice? But I don't like orange juice," she said, looking at him disappointed, trying to act as childish as possible.

Sweat dropped, Tonpa waved his hands in front of her awkwardly, "No, this one is different! Trust me!"

"Okay!" Tonpa sighed in relief when he saw the can on the girl's lips. 'Finally, this child is a pain in the ass'

Within seconds, the little female drank the juice all at once, "How cute, poisoned?" Her eyes looked up at his face, while licking her lips creepily.

'Oops, looks like I said that out loud.' She noticed that as soon as the man's face starting to sweat, she laughed mentally. Oh man.

Tonpa looked at her in shock, but quickly forced a smile, "Ahahaha! I didn't check its date, how stupid of me! I'm sorry, ahaha!" 'H- How! I was right when I said this girl is weird!'

This time, Czerny put up a serious face, and looked at him right in the eyes, "Friendship, you say?" Her eyes got sharper, and her legs slowly moved towards the left side of his body, in a low, and killer tone, she whispered "How pathetic."

Tonpa's body started to sweat even more, frozen in his place, unable to move. The girl moved away from him, though still looking at him, secretly smirking as she is enjoying what herself has done to the man. 'Poor man, and it was only a whisper' this time, she showed her smirk

Breathing heavily, Tonpa has ran away as soon as he saw that smirk, he was finally able to manage his body again. 'I- I am never going to go near that human again' he thought as he was trying to catch up his breath.

Czerny only sighed deeply 'How boring.'

* * *

**This is only the beginning, next chapters are definitely gonna be better. P.S. Obviously, English isn't my first language.**

**Thank you for readying :)**


End file.
